


Ou la fois où Peter a trouvé que le bondage ce n'était pas si mal.

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom Scott McCall, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Peter Hale, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Peter est interrogé par Scott et Stiles, mais rapidement, la situation va quelque peu dégénérer...





	Ou la fois où Peter a trouvé que le bondage ce n'était pas si mal.

Peter était attaché et il détestait être attaché. Surtout si c'était par ces deux guignols de Scott & Stiles. Il était retenu par des liens en sorbier qui lui brûlait littéralement les poignets.

"Pour la dernière fois, Peter, où est-elle ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne sais toujours pas.

\- Tu ne ferais même pas une petit effort pour nous aider ?

\- Quand vous m'aurez relâché.

\- Tu parles, si on fait ça, tu vas nous tuer.

\- J'avoue que ça demande réflexion." Scott soupira avant de regarder son petit-ami Stiles, qui fixait le corps de Peter avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me disais que Peter a un corps particulièrement bien conservé pour son âge.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas si vieux, déjà. Et ensuite, j'aimerais justement savoir ce que je fais torse nu.

\- ça parait pourtant évident, comme ça on peut profiter de la vue.

\- Stiles !

\- Ben quoi ? De toute façon, il nous dira rien ! Autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, on n'a jamais fais de plan à trois...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais tenter un plan à trois ?

\- Si.

\- Avec Peter ?" Stiles fixa à nouveau Peter avec gourmandise.

"Ho oui, surtout un Peter attaché c'est très... excitant...

\- Hé ! Il faudrait pas que vous oubliez que je ne suis pas un objet sexuel et que je vous entends !

\- ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- évidemment que je ne veux pas !

\- Dommage, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis."

L'hyperactif vint alors enlever les dernier vêtements du Hale qui finit nu comme un vers. Il gronda doucement, à la fois mécontent et menaçant. Seulement, ça n'arrêta pas du tout Stiles qui vint doucement lécher son gland, avant de s'attaquer à toute la longueur du membre. Peter ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas mais diantre ce que Stiles pouvait être doué. Il avait dû longuement s'entraîner avec le brun.

Scott le regardait, le sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Arrêter son petit-ami ? Le laisser continuer ? Partir ? Participer ? Il se sentait étrangement excité par ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire du voyeurisme mais il avait toujours sentis un lien fort entre lui et Peter. Plus particulièrement entre leurs loups. Comme si les deux voulaient se battre pour montrer qui était le plus dominant.

"Scott, montre-lui ce que tu sais faire."

Le brun acquiesça, comprenant ce que Stiles insinuait par-là. Il vint alors se mettre à hauteur des fesses de l'ancien alpha qui se raidit en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

Si, il allait. Scott vint lécher son intimité, lui faisant pousser un nouveau grognement. Il s'amusa à bien mouiller l'endroit à l'aide de sa langue avant d'y pénétrer un doigt. Le Hale se tendit davantage.

"Retire ton doigt ! Immédiatement !"

Pourtant, Stiles pouvait sentir que c'était loin de déplaire à son corps, son membre pulsant davantage dans sa bouche. Scott, se fichant apparemment ses protestations du Hale, continua de plus belle et pénétra un deuxième doigts, venant doucement masser la prostate du loup-garou de naissance qui tentait de se débattre et se crispa encore plus, essayant de ne pas se laisser soumettre par ce plaisir.

"Ha ! Non non... arrête ça ! Je veux pas... Hmmpf..." Peter se mordit la lèvre, commençant à perdre pied face au plaisir que lui faisait ressentir les deux adolescents.

Puis, la bouche experte de Stiles se détacha pour que l'hyperactif puisse se déshabiller et s'installer sur le bureau en face, jambe écartées, il put se préparer en toute tranquillité sous le regard avide de Scott et Peter.

"Peter... Baise-moi..."

Sans plus attendre, Scott retira ses doigts et détacha le Hale qui rejoint Stiles pour l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en le pénétrant avec vigueur. Peu après avoir commencé à le prendre sur le bureau, il sentit le brun derrière lui attraper ses hanches pour entrer en lui à son tour. Peter se sentait comblé. à la fois par devant et par derrière, ses coups de hanches profonds devenaient des purs délices dont lui-même n'arriverait pas à définir avec des mots.

"Ho oui... Encore..."

Râla-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de plan pourrait lui plaire mais il allait revoir son jugement.

Ho bon sang que c'était bon...


End file.
